


Evanesce

by Fallenangelash



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, Kidnapping, M/M, Mind Games, Possible Slow burn, Psychological Drama, Psychological Trauma, Reality, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangelash/pseuds/Fallenangelash
Summary: Dan wakes up in the middle of a silent room, not remembering how he ended up there.He desperately tries to decipher the reason why he has been taken.Meanwhile Phil seeks the truth about Dan's disappearance.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dabble into writing a proper fanfic. Let me know what you think in comments! Should I continue? Any hints/tips?

Dan awoke violently. His slumber was disturbed by an indiscriminate sound. He couldn't tell what it was, who made the noise or where it could have originated. It became increasing apparent to Dan that he wasn't safe here. He was supposed to be at home.

How the hell did he wind up in this place? Dan could feel his breathing becoming increasingly irregular and erratic the longer he reflected on the situation. Dan was desperately trying to piece together his fractured final memories of being home.

Arriving home, walking up the stairs, calling out to Phil. Phil wasn't home. The next thing he could recall was the agonizing pain that riddled his entire body. An indistinct, blurry shadow. Finally it suddenly all went dark.  
'Shit.' Dan cursed to himself. He wanted to remember so desperately, but his brain wouldn't allow it.

Dan became aware of the wound that was inflicted on his head, and that his face and hair were coated with the blood that flowed from it.  
"They pulled a fucking right one on me," Dan thought and went to brush aside his now curling brown fringe.

His movement was restrained. What from? He slowly glanced down in terror as he immediately noticed what prevented him moving. Chains and rope bounded him securely to the worn wooden chair he sat upon. Dan instantly studied the room. It was small, concrete and void of most furnishings, except for a metal sterile-looking table with casters. There were several objects on the table, so Dan strained to see what they were.

Surgical tools.

Dan let out an ear-piercing scream. Irrational, he thrashed about allowing the rope to lacerate his wrists, making them increasingly raw and bloody. He didn't want to give up. Dan didn't give a damn.

"Let me go!" Dan howled. "WHY ME?" "LET ME GO!"  
Nothing.  
"HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY?"  
Still no response.  
FUCK YOU! ANSWER ME. LET ME GO!"  
Nauseating Silence. Dan kept on fighting the restraints as if he was an animal.

 

* * *

 

After what seemed like several hours of unreturned screams, his determination started to wane. His wrists were torn, bloodied and disfigured. One sudden movement sent excruciating pain throughout his whole body. He became numb.

"Just tell me why I'm here" he finally begged. "Please."  
"Please." Dan's voice breaking, giving away his wavering resolve. "Please? That's all I want to know." Dan could feel himself being overwhelmed with emotion. His vision clouded, tears trickling down his flushed cheeks.

Dan finally dropped his head down, and the curly, sticky hair was now obstructing his view. Dan didn't want to remind himself of his unpleasant surroundings. 'Think. THINK!' he was desperate to remember something that would allow him to determine how he wound up there. He slowly closed his eyes, attempting to stay calm.

His subconscious reminded him of one other person - Phil.  
Is Phil okay? Is Phil also here? Was it just him? Dan's mind raced. "Where's Phil?" Dan found a second wind. "WHERE THE FUCK IS PHIL?" STOP BEING A FUCKING COWARD!" Just as Dan was about to struggle,  a indescript voice came over a muffled loudspeaker.

  
"So, Howell, have we figured it out yet?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Debachery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, here is chapter 2 of my fic. If anybody wants to/could beta for me and this fic, bounce ideas, please contact me :) My tumblr is ashinjapan.
> 
> Any feedback would be wonderful! Thank you for reading :) x.

**2 Weeks before**

Dan stirred as the sun shone through his bedroom window.  
"Fuck," he whispered as he winced away and covered his eyes with his duvet. He didn't want to be awake whatsoever. He convinced himself that he wasn't able to face yet another day.

Dan turned over and curled up into a ball. He knew he had a decent life. Some would even argue that he was very fortunate. A life of success, good friends, and reasonable popularity. Still, Dan wasn't satisfied or content. There was a feeling of boredom which plagued him and his had an itch for a thrill.

He shifted once more, this time curling up into his legs, eyes tightly shut. He knew what that itch wanted, but the world wasn't going to provide that to him.

_Phil._

There was a time where Dan was pleased with his existence - and that's when he first met Phil. The hours of Skype calls, the hours of flirting, whispering sweet words to each other, promising the other the world. Their blatant promiscuity is what drove Dan wild; it turned him on in a way he was unable to fathom before.

As time passed, and their fame rose to unimaginable heights, Phil ultimately put an end to their love affair - just as they were due to move in together.

"We can call it off now Dan; It will be easier if we don't share a flat. It's still not too late," Phil stated.

"No Phil, I want to live with you. I'm okay with us; I'm okay with being friends. It's for the best anywayー” Dan trailed off.

"You are amazing Dan!"  
" _No, you are, amazing Ph_ _il,_ " Dan mumbled.

That's how it was, and Dan was okay with it for a while, but he yearned for that spark back in his life. He craved it from Phil.

Dan remembered his first slip up not so long ago at an event party. Dan had a few too many to drink and found himself alone with Phil in a vacant room.

"I still love you, Phil," Dan admitted. "Fuck everybody. Fuck what people thinks. I just want to be with you!"  
"Dan."  
"No. _Please_ Phil," he begged.  
Phil leaned into Dan and held him.  
"You know we can't. _I_ can't."  
"Why?"  
"Because," Phil paused, now gazing into Dan's eyes, "I'll only hurt you."  
"What?" Dan sobbed.  
"Dan, don't ask again. Do you want to ruin everything that we have now? We can't. You know that."

Dan cringed at the thought of the exchange. He needed something, anything...

_BANG!_

"Dan!" It was Phil. _BANG_! "Dan!"  
"When are you going to start moving? It's already past noon."  
Dan audibly groaned so Phil could hear his objection to his interruption.  
Suddenly, Phil burst through the bedroom door.

"Dan! We are supposed to be going to that event tonight, and it's already noon. Don't be an idiot!" Phil then became suspiciously silent.

Dan peeked out from under his sheets. Phil had vanished.  
"Idiot," he thought; but as Dan was going to sink back down into his blanket fortress, Phil grabbed Dan and started to tickle him.

"Gotcha! Now get up you lazy ass!"  
"Fine, fine. FINE! Just stop... _PHIL_!" Dan struggled to break apart from the onslaught of inappropriate tickling coming from Phil.  
"Promise?" Phil got more aggressive as he asked.  
"Yes, yes! Now stop so I can get up you shit!"

Phil stood up towering over Dan. "Okay, see you in the lounge then!" and went out the door.

Why did Phil act this way? Phil knows how he feels. How much more could he take? Dan immediately sat up and grabbed his laptop. His tiny escape from reality.

Dan always considered "chatting to others online, hoping that he would find another "Phil," but he enduringly wanted to wait. He was at his breaking point.

 _How did I break this easily?_ Dan thought to himself. _Why today?_

Whatever. He didn't care anymore. Dan needed that release; he needed something to distract him from the world in which he was hopelessly trapped within. But how could he locate someone without anyone noticing?

Tinder? Possibly. Dan needed privacy.  
He decided on a dating site that catered for people with kinks.  
He loaded up the sign-up page.  
Name? Dan.  
Age? 25  
Gender? Male.  
Orientation? Bi - swings both ways.  
Looking for? Hook-ups, short-term or long-term relationships.  
He kept going through the form and stopped at the Kinks field. He stared for several minutes.  
He then slowly started to type. "Daddy kink, blood-play and being risky ;)" Would this find him someone?

Dan needed a photo to insert onto his profile, but what could he possibly place in there? He got up out of his bed and stood in front of his mirror. He ripped off his shirt; he pulled down his pants just enough so it was barely covering himself, and Dan also Dan made sure to mask his face with his phone. Fuckboy material.

Upload.  
Finished.  
Dan's profile was out the for the world to see.  
Dan got a little excited by the prospect of meeting a new potential distraction. A new self-destructive distraction from _Phil Lester_.


End file.
